


Фейерверки

by Miss_Wyoming



Series: Фейерверки [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drama, Friendship, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming
Summary: История со счастливым концом, в которой неожиданно Космо сыграл ключевую роль.Постканон, упоминание аллурэнса, основной пейринг клэнс.





	Фейерверки

**Author's Note:**

> Название с текстом имеет мало общего, но пока писала первую часть я вдохновлялась замечательной песней First Aid Kit — Fireworks

Кит смотрит вдаль, на закат, который выглядит как тысяча других закатов до этого. Как ни странно, но не хочется вспоминать о том, что было плохого на Земле: ни об одиночестве, ни об изолированности и общей отчужденности. Вместо этого он вспоминает людей, с которыми раньше он делил другие моменты — папа, легко подсаживающий Кита к себе на плечи, Широ, чья рука на тогда еще тонком детском плече, казалось, будто весила тонну, наконец, вот совсем недавно, мама, рядом с домом, где они провели целый год жизни как счастливая семья.

Кит до этого не видел, чтобы Кролия плакала, но глядя на фотографию папы и пятилетнего Кита на его руках в огромной для него пожарной каске, в уголках глаз ее скапливается влага. Кит никогда не был силен в словах, поэтому просто обнимает ее.

Со стороны доносится странный звук, как будто кто-то гремит кастрюлями.

— Чувак, ты когда захочешь, то тебя днем с огнем не найти, — голос Лэнса сложно не узнать, так что Кит даже не поворачивается, чтобы поприветствовать его.

А когда поворачивается, то по-настоящему шокирован. Что этот идиот на себя напялил — сосиски вокруг шеи — зачем это? — кастрюли. Кит хочет пошутить, что он теперь передвижная кухня, но как только слышит, для чего это, то смеяться уже не так хочется.

— Свидание с Аллурой? — не то, чтобы для Кита чувства Лэнса к Аллуре были открытием. Правда, тешить себя надеждой, что до настоящих отношений все это не дойдет, ему никто не запрещал. А теперь вот так. Он кривовато усмехается, когда поздравляет Лэнса.

— Ага, только оно, видимо, и последнее. Алтеанские обычаи это не мое.

Через несколько лет Кит будет все так же вспоминать эту его фразу, глядя на метки под глазами. Не его. Но Аллура сделала по-своему.

А сейчас сердце Кита теплеет: Лэнс пришел к нему. Ему нужна его поддержка. Прямо сейчас. И ему не приходит ничего в голову, кроме как сказать то, что он сам чувствует. Потому что только когда он говорит искренне, слова становятся его оружием, а не врагом:

— Слушай, раз она согласилась на свидание, значит, ты ей нравишься, — Кит отводит глаза в сторону, раздумывая над словами, которые не будут вызывать у него жалости к самому себе. — Именно раздражающий, глупый, земной ты.

Смех Лэнса такой мягкий. Кит гонит от себя все ревнивые мысли. Ему нужно быть взрослым, мудрым, он теперь лидер Вольтрона. Может, оно и к лучшему — отпустить Лэнса к тому, кого он по-настоящему любит. Лэнс будет счастлив.

Буквально спустя несколько месяцев Кит поймет, что ошибался: нет, не будет. И даже рядом с Аллурой Лэнс был скорее болезненно влюблен и никогда не мог расслабиться.

А сейчас у Кита есть еще один закат с дорогим ему человеком, и он по-настоящему наслаждается этими минутами. Когда Лэнс говорит о том, что они, наверное, не скоро увидят Землю такой, то предохранители Кита срывает. Он вспоминает, что они, вообще-то, на войне. И каждый из них будет готов пожертвовать собой для того, чтобы она закончилась как можно скорее.

Вдруг у него больше не будет возможности сказать это? Неужели Лэнс до сих пор не понял, чего он стоит?

— ...И мы справимся только с Лэнсом, паладином Красного Льва, — Кит понимает, что лукавит: именно ему, как никому другому, нужен Лэнс. Лэнс его стабильность. — С Лэнсом, который всегда меня прикроет. И Лэнсом, который знает, кто он такой и на что он способен.

Кит замолкает, думая, что, вполне возможно, он идиот.

Лэнс отвечает ему лишь взглядом, полным благодарности. И, как Киту хочется надеяться, нежности. Он прикусывает свою щеку изнутри и отворачивается. Тишина наполнена ненужной напряженностью, недосказанностью, Лэнс ерзает на месте, гремя кастрюлями.

— Спасибо, — говорит он негромко. — Мне было важно это услышать. Именно от тебя.

— Всегда к твоим услугам.

Пару месяцев, что длятся отношения Аллуры и Лэнса, Кит радуется, что не должен изображать радость за них, как за каких-нибудь молодоженов. Да и миловаться толком им некогда. Киту вообще не нравится все, что происходит между этими двумя. Лэнс вечно не в своей тарелке рядом с Аллурой, она же сама хоть и относится к нему с нежностью, с теплотой, но ей словно бы не до него. Да так и есть. Сейчас для всех них самое важное — миссия. Кит отгоняет мрачные мысли, корит себя за то, что он ужасный эгоист, и ему замыливают глаза собственные чувства. 

Наверняка, думает Кит, они смогут быть счастливы. Сейчас всем сложно расслабиться, сложно отвлечься от целей, но потом, на Земле… Возможно, ему даже позволят приходить на семейные ужины, хотя почему позволят, конечно они будут вместе ужинать. Паладины уже все как семья. Расписывая будущее Лэнса и Аллуры, Кит думал и о своем. Например, о том, что постарается появляться на Земле пореже, и тогда чувства отступят. Для этого прекрасно подходят Клинки Марморы.

А потом… Аллура спасает их. Ценой собственной жизни.

И оставляет на лице Лэнса отметины. Киту они не нравятся, и он не может понять почему, хотя объективно они не портят Лэнса и оттеняют его глаза. На его щеках остались только дорожки от слез, но он уже не плачет. Вокруг него как зона отчуждения, и Кит, и Пидж, и Широ, и даже Ханк замерли, не смея подойти. Первым это нарушает Широ, кладет руку ему на плечо, притягивает к себе в объятия. Кит корит себя, что не сделал это первым, а его уже втягивают в общую обнимающуюся кучу.

— Ребята, ребята, — тихо говорит Лэнс, мягко улыбнувшись. — Не стоит. Все нормально. Давайте лучше проведем собрание, и, ну, обсудим. 

Все недоуменно переглядываются, но лишь соглашаются.

Какого черта, Лэнс. Какого черта. Сердце Кита бешено стучит. Почему Лэнс так себя ведет, он никогда не скрывал от них своих эмоций. От беспокойства хочется лезть на стену. 

Они переодеваются в уже ставшие привычными мундиры, Широ автоматически что-то проговаривает, сидя за общим столом. Просит всех отдохнуть как следует. После собрания Широ подходит к Лэнсу поговорить, Кит не знает, о чем, но, может, Широ рассказывает ему о том, как жить с подобной потерей — он об этом знает не понаслышке. Кит уходит, оставляя их наедине. Ему бы и самому неплохо переварить, что произошло. Он собирается запереться в спальне до самого ужина, но его тянет в ангар ко львам. Черный встречает его поблескивающими глазами, как бы говоря «с возвращением», Кит отлично его чувствует. Но сейчас его интересует другой лев.

Он останавливается напротив Красного, их общего с Лэнсом льва, его рык раздается в голове. Кажется, что-то одобрительное. И почти дружелюбное.

— Да, парень, наша связь была особенной, — он не удерживается от смешка. — Наверное, поэтому ты выбрал именно его. Ты знал меня лучше, чем я себя.

Дверь ангара вновь открывается и впускает Лэнса. Его мрачное лицо озаряет улыбка, как только он замечает Кита:

— Что, опять на моего льва заглядываешься? — сварливо проговаривает он.

Киту это кажется смутно знакомым, но он все равно опешивает:

— Что? Нет, это просто…

— Я давно заметил, как ты по нему скучаешь. До сих пор считаешь своим? — Лэнс упирается рукой в бедро. И тут же смеется. Легко и мягко. Этот смех ласкает уши Кита. — Шучу, шучу. Я на самом деле хотел…

Он не заканчивает предложение, только переводит полный тоски взгляд на Синюю, которая стоит в противоположном краю ангара.

— Как думаешь, она меня впустит? — задумчиво спрашивает Лэнс.

— Почему бы и нет, — мягко говорит Кит, подойдя ближе. — Если ты не против, то мы могли бы вместе.

Они стоят перед Синей плечом к плечу, прямо как когда-то — давно для Кита и не так давно для Лэнса — стояли перед ней впервые. Ее глаза загораются желтым, и она впускает их внутрь.

Лэнс садится в кресло пилота, а Кит замирает прямо за ним.

— Прямо как в тот день, когда мы только узнали про Вольтрон, — проговаривает он вслух.

— Да, — Лэнс печально улыбается. — До сих пор помню, как ты крикнул: «ты худший пилот на свете!»

Они вместе смеются, но смех Лэнса быстро обрывается. И Кит замолкает вслед за его судорожным вздохом.

— Не могу… — Лэнс кусает губы и не смотрит на Кита, так что за его лицом он может наблюдать только в отражении стекол. — Не могу поверить, что ее больше с нами нет. Как будто прямо сейчас она должна зайти в ангар, знаешь, своей величавой, но стремительной походкой. Сказать нам что-нибудь резкое, вроде чтобы мы прекратили бездельничать. 

— Давно уже такого не было, — улыбается Кит, вспоминая первые месяцы в Замке.

Лэнс лишь кивает и продолжает:

— Я надеялся, что если Синяя меня не пустит, то это будет значить… что Аллура еще вернется. И что она не готова никого принимать.

Кит сжимает плечо Лэнса: он слишком хорошо понимает эти чувства. Именно с такими он садился в Черного впервые после того, как пропал Широ. Кит беспомощно думает, что стоило бы уже привыкнуть к череде потерь в своей жизни, они происходили и будут происходить, но это невозможно. Ему несказанно больно, что Аллуры теперь среди них нет. Но еще больше он сейчас переживает за живых.

Они расходятся, так и не сказав больше друг другу ни слова.

В комнате Кит рассеянно гладит Космо, прижавшегося к его бедру, с трудом смаргивает несколько слез, наклонившись низко к своим коленям. Кит слышал, что если плакать, то будет легче. Но что-то ни черта не помогает. Может, он делает что-то не так.

За ужином они вновь встречаются: Широ выглядит подавленным, у Ханка и Пидж опухшие глаза. А когда в общую столовую заходит Лэнс, то слезы у Пидж начинают литься с новой силой. Но тот лишь обнимает ее и говорит, что нет нужды переживать за него, он справится, все будет хорошо. За столом стоит угнетающая тишина.

Вечером, после отбоя, Лэнс сам приходит к Киту. Вид у него такой потерянный, ни капли бодрости, что были в ангаре или за совместным ужином, он словно оголенный нерв.

— Кит, — негромко зовет он его.

И этого хватает, чтобы Кит соскочил с кровати и обнял, прижимая к себе.

Лэнс плачет, и плачет, и плачет. Вцепляется в плечи Кита горячими пальцами, старается все делать бесшумно, но все же иногда из его груди вырываются судорожные вздохи. И сердце Кита просто разрывается. Они ничего и не говорят друг другу, да Кит бы и не смог придумать таких слов, что избавили бы одним махом Лэнса от всех его горестей. 

Через некоторое время Лэнс успокаивается. Они лежат в кровати, едва соприкасаясь плечами, перебрасываются хриплыми репликами в темноте, кажется, с потолком, потому что оба именно на него и смотрят. Об Аллуре, о том, как все начиналось, друг о друге.

— ...Мне было приятно думать, что мы соперники. А ты всегда принимал вызов...

— ...Аллура только упала тебе в руки, еле очнувшись, и ты сразу начал подкатывать!...

— ...Я тогда даже подумать не мог, что Широ значит для тебя…

— Еще бы немного и ты…

— Без тебя я бы точно не справился.

— А я без тебя, — без обиняков говорит Кит.

Лэнс усмехается.

— Извини, что ворвался к тебе ночью, чтобы поплакать.

— О чем ты говоришь? — кривится Кит и поворачивается к Лэнсу (и очерчивает глазами профиль: высокий лоб, знакомый вздернутый нос, острый подбородок и чуждые глазам алтеанские метки на его лице). Нашел, за что извиняться. Им всем тяжело, но Лэнсу — тяжелее всех.

— Просто... — он наконец тоже обращается к Киту. Слишком близко, слишком опасно для нервной системы Кита. — Кажется, это становится моей привычкой. Искать у тебя поддержку.

Кит давится вздохом. Лэнс точно должен услышать, как бьется его сердце, а может, даже весь Атлас.

— Всегда к твоим услугам.

***  
От императорства Кит отказывается: к черту, просто к черту. Ему хватило быть лидером Вольтрона, нести ответственность за всю планету — это довольно тяжело. Кролия поддерживает его в решении. Кроме того, сидеть на одном месте это не в характере Кита. А нынешнее место позволяет путешествовать по всему космосу. Они занимаются пропагандой, гуманитарной помощью, иногда даже бывают небольшие приключения, например, когда их пытаются сожрать питомцы какого-нибудь обезумевшего правителя.

А еще он сможет бывать на Земле. Там его семья паладинов: Ханк, Пидж, Коран, конечно же, Широ — и Лэнс.

В первый раз возвращаясь из долгой командировки, как они все называют полеты Кита, он сразу устремляется к Лэнсу. Они давно не виделись и не связывались, хоть с тем же Широ они разговаривают всегда, когда у них есть свободная минута: технологии Гарнизона это позволяют. Пидж сама настроила себе в лаборатории связь, и они иногда звонили ему вместе с Ханком. Лэнс же живет с семьей.

Тогда Кит, кажется, впервые и увидел памятник Аллуре собственными глазами. Кит знал, что его установят, но не знал, что буквально в паре километров от дома Лэнса. Там он и находит его, объясняющего что-то детям.

Это выглядит мило. Кит внезапно думает о том, что если бы все сложилось по-другому, то дети могли быть и у Аллуры с Лэнсом. Боль от чужой потери звенит в нем.

— Кит! — Лэнс улыбается широко и преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние в несколько шагов. Они обнимаются, похлопывая друг друга по спинам. Лэнс неожиданно бодр и все так же хорош собой, только про метки Кит как-то и позабыл. Хочется провести по ним большими пальцами, стирая, как будто слезы. — Мне кажется, что ты еще вширь прибавил, — он манит его за собой, показывая короткую дорогу до дома, — это все гены галра?

— Наверное, — Кит не может не улыбаться, когда Лэнс такой, прямо как в старые добрые.

Возле их дома все зелено, то тут, то там мелкие островки джуниберии. Кит чуть было не наступает на курицу, пока идет, Космо появляется и пропадает — дворовая собака уводит его в игру. Кит ревниво фыркает. Лэнс, представив Кита всем своим родным, из-за чего пришлось переобниматься со всем семейством Лэнса, отводит его на мансарду, где сам же и живет.

— Вообще, эта комната задумывалась как детская, но я не захотел съезжать, — тут душно, но приятно, пахнет нагретым деревом и чем-то неуловимо родным. — Жарко от крыши, конечно, но ночи прохладные, всегда можно открыть окно.

Он и открывает, прямо над изголовьем кровати. В комнату врывается душистый запах джуниберий, которые растут с этой стороны дома. Кит ловит себя на том, что непроизвольно морщится.

Комната обставлена довольно… скромно. Две узкие кровати вдоль стены, небольшие, явно самодельные коврики, зеркало на стене, книжный шкаф, прикроватные тумбочки. Уютно, старомодно, немного по-деревенски. Но над кроватью Лэнса Кит видит свое улыбающееся лицо — у Лэнса остались фотографии из Замка, удивительно, — там же и Ханк, и Пидж, и Коран, вырезка из газеты, где рассказывали про Широ, сухие незнакомые цветы с далеких планет. На уголке памятной доски — фото со свидания с Аллурой. Кит замирает, разглядывая его.

— Нравится? — Лэнс незаметно подкрадывается со спины. И не дожидаясь ответа на вопрос, указывает пальцем на фото, на которое Кит и не обратил внимания. — Узнаешь?

— Ого, — Кит не сдерживает смешка. Фотография первого года в Гарнизоне, себя он находит быстро по взхломаченным волосам и упрямому взгляду. — Джеймс, Ханк… 

Лэнс указывает пальцем на себя, и Кит улыбается: он едва его помнит. Маленький тщедушный мальчишка, которому даже форма, кажется, великовата.

— Мама всегда покупала, помню, одежду на вырост, — Лэнс улыбается. Метки, эти проклятые метки, как крылышки бабочек, намертво приклеенные к его лицу. Киту резко становится стыдно за то, как они его раздражают. — Пойдем я тебе лучше балкон покажу.

До океана, оказывается, рукой подать. Как только Лэнс открывает двери балкона, Кита обдает морским воздухом — солоноватым, теплым. Нужно только спуститься по каменистым тропинкам, и окажешься на диком и каменистом пляже. Сам же океан простирается до самого горизонта. Вода на солнце блестит так, что глаза начинают слезиться.

— Идти минут двадцать. Сейчас там не особенно поплаваешь, приливы опять притащили медуз, но я обычно туда почти каждое утро бегаю. Окунаюсь, доплываю до буйков и обратно, — Лэнс активно жестикулирует, пока говорит. — Тут еще стулья и стол. Мама сказала, буду завтракать, особенно если ко мне все-таки какая-нибудь девушка наведается, — он смеется и кивает Киту, типа, оценил какая шутка? Киту не смешно скорее от реакции Лэнса. — Так что завтракаю тут иногда один, когда особых дел по дому нет.

Он садится на плетеный стул, вытягивая ноги, и выводит руками, как какой-нибудь фокусник, хотя сейчас его жест значит лишь: «вообрази как я отдыхаю».

— В том углу второй стул, так что присаживайся, — Кит оборачивает и берет стул, ставя его поближе к Лэнсу.

— А для кого вторая кровать? — интересуется Кит, раздумывая, как бы подойти к самой волнующей его теме.

— Для Рэйчел. Она замуж вышла, иногда приезжает с сыном, очень редко с мужем, он вечно в делах. Но если хочешь, то сегодня будет твоей, — он смеется. — Будем полночи не спать, гадать на картах, делать маски и делиться секретиками. И, так и быть, заплетем тебе косички.

Лэнс несильно дергает Кита за отросшие волосы.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно, — язвит Кит, но продолжает улыбаться. — Но, возможно, я и приму твое предложение.

— Мама будет в восторге. Она всегда жаждет кого-нибудь накормить. Я тут столько болтаю, а ты бы хоть слово сказал, — Лэнс пихает его локтем. — Как твои командировки? Как Акша? 

Лэнс поигрывает бровями. Он, что, намекает?.. Он определенно на это намекает, но почему?

— Мы… мы друзья просто, — Кит качает головой. — А командировки отличные.

Лэнс смотрит на него с неоправданным беспокойством.

— Ну, хорошо, что там у тебя друзья есть, — он сжимает его плечо.

— Лэнс, — Кит бросает взгляд влево, где хорошо виден памятник Аллуры стоящий поодаль, — а ты… с кем-нибудь? В смысле, ты же понимаешь… — Лэнс смотрит очень внимательно, как будто понимает о чем, хочет сказать Кит, но не собирается ему помогать, — что ты можешь двигаться дальше?

— Кит, — Лэнс улыбается. — Я люблю Аллуру и всегда буду ее любить, — у Кита на этих словах в животе обнаруживается пустота размером с космос, — но я знаю, что ее больше нет. И я ее отпустил. Все нормально. Знал бы ты, кто со мной на эту тему только не разговаривал. 

Лэнс треплет его за колено и поворачивает голову в сторону памятника. Буквально на полсекунды.

Кит знает, каково это — обрекать себя на добровольное одиночество. Кит вообще создан для такого, ему это не впервой, но Лэнсу нужна семья. Ему так идет любовь, особенно взаимная, ему идут дети и тепло семейного обеда. Кит старается думать об Аллуре только хорошо, но все равно срывается на вопросы: зачем и почему она его тогда не отпустила?

Перед ужином в местном ресторанчике, что находится в холле отеля, они встречаются с Широ. Рядом с ним всегда легче дышится, до сих пор где-то в Ките сидит детская нелепая надежда, что вот Широ-то точно сможет все разрешить. Правда, чем взрослее он становился, тем больше понимал, что Широ такой же человек, как и они все. Но даже обнимая его, Кит чувствует себя спокойнее.

— А ты как будто вширь растешь? — Широ усмехается, оглядывая его.

— Вы с Лэнсом как сговорились, — бурчит Кит, приглашая выйти на лоджию. Статуя Аллуры, подсвеченная вечером специальными прожекторами, возвышается над кромкой деревьев.

— Успели уже увидеться? Как он? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Широ.

— Бодрится или на самом деле бодрый, не знаю, — Кит пожимает плечами. — Лучше расскажи, как ты.

Минут двадцать до начала ужина они проводят, обмениваясь новостями. Только рядом с Широ Кит осознает, насколько он соскучился по нему. Видеть Ханка и Пидж впервые за долгое время радостно: они вразнобой рассказывают о том, как у них дела, Пидж, как раньше, залезает на стул с ногами, говорит о лаборатории, о научных степенях. Ханк иногда вставляет свои уточняющие комментарии.

— Мы остановились здесь же, — Пидж указывает куда-то на потолок. — Лэнс предлагал нам остаться у него, но там же у них скотный двор.

— Там довольно мило, — тут же заступается Кит, сам не зная почему.

— О, вы уже виделись? И как он? — Ханк с любопытством заглядывает в его лицо. 

Лэнс заходит в зал. Выглядит при этом, ну, артистично, он явно рассчитывает на некоторый эффект, и ребята его не подводят: Ханк тут же сжимает его в объятиях, Пидж отвешивает какой-то язвительный комментарий, Широ приобнимает за плечи. Лэнс смеется, дразнится, называет Пидж коротышкой, за что тут же получает тычок, у Ханка спрашивает что-то негромко и с улыбкой — что-то, что хорошо известно лишь им двоим. Кит невольно чувствует укол ревности, который пропадает, как только Широ оказывается рядом.

Киту достаются лишь кивок и улыбка.

— Нам вылетать рано утром, паладины, — говорит Широ, в его голосе вновь прорезаются властные нотки. Кит от этого вытягивается по струнке, а остальные трое замирают, чем-то напоминая расшалившихся котят. — Сегодня ужинаем недолго. Так что нам стоит поторопиться.

— Я так и не понял: где ты остановился? — спрашивает Ханк у Кита, отложив меню. Он только что пытался уговорить Кита заказать моллюски по-пальвезийски, но тот остановился на старых добрых земных бургерах.

Кит понимает, что не подумал об этом, да, Лэнс приглашал, но…

— У меня, — говорит Лэнс просто. — Кровать в комнате как раз пустует.

— Кровать в комнате, — ехидно и еле слышно произносит Пидж, заставляя Кита нахмуриться.

— Да, спасибо, — Кит хочет спросить у Пидж, к чему вообще был ее выпад, но она уже вовсю болтает с Широ, оставляя Кита в очень растерянных чувствах.

— ...Шэй? Возможно, — Кит цепляет краем уха разговор Ханка и Лэнса. — В любом случае, мы пока еще слишком молоды.

— Ханк — любитель инопланетянок, — подшучивает Лэнс.

— Ты не далеко от меня ушел. О боже, что я сказал! — Ханк тут же закрывает рот рукой. — В смысле…

— В смысле все верно, Аллура была инопланетянкой, — Лэнс треплет Ханка за плечо. — Все нормально, правда.

— Ханк, а ты бы не мог как-нибудь подъехать к нам, я была бы не против обсудить с тобой один чертеж?

— Конечно!

Лэнс сидит напротив Кита, поэтому за ним очень удобно наблюдать. Как только Ханк отворачивается от него, Лэнс весь как будто гаснет, даже метки кажутся тусклее. Он замечает взгляд Кита, пытается улыбнуться, дернув уголком рта, но потом просто разводит руками. У Кита столько вариантов расшифровки этого жеста, но ближе всего, кажется, что-то вроде «да, раскрыл меня, и что с того?»

Широ платит за всех, не слушая никаких возражений. Он поднимается на лифте вместе с Ханком и Пидж, а Киту с Лэнсом еще предстоит дорога домой. На улице темно, даже несмотря на ранний час, — особенность всех южных мест. Улица наполняется ночными звуками, Лэнс идет рядом, засунув руки в карманы легкой куртки.

— Что ты предпочитаешь на завтрак? — внезапно спрашивает Лэнс.

— Н-не знаю, — удивляется вопросу Кит. — Мне все равно.

— Ладно, — сразу прекращает свои расспросы Лэнс. И молчит до самого дома.

В комнате Киту выдаются полотенце и пижама. Лэнс держится дружелюбно, но Кита не покидает ощущение, что его не пускают ближе определенной границы. Год назад все было по-другому, от этого горько и обидно. Особенно от своей беспомощности.

— Не могу поверить, что завтра мы уже будем на Алтее, — Лэнс сияет улыбочкой после душа.

— А ты хочешь туда? — внезапно спрашивает Кит.

Лэнс удивленно моргает:

— Ну да. Я скучаю по Корану, — он пожимает плечами, вытирая влажные волосы полотенцем.

Кит молчит, раздумывая, насколько уместно будет спросить про разговор в ресторане, когда Лэнс начинает сам:

— Ханк, конечно, идиот, — бурчит он. — Я его обожаю, но иногда он вообще за языком не следит. В смысле, нормальная шутка, но как-то… Забей, в общем, — Лэнс выключает свет во всей комнате, даже наклоняется над кроватью Кита, чтобы нажать кнопку на прикроватной лампе. А потом и вовсе садится на край. Кит поднимается, облокачиваясь на подушку: — Помнишь, ну, я говорил тебе, что моя привычка — это искать поддержки у тебя?

— Конечно, — метки Лэнса мерцают в темноте. За его спиной распахнутый балкон, на небе рассыпана куча звезд, столько бывает только вдали от больших городов. И небо темно-синее, июльское; откуда-то снизу доносится крик ночной птицы. И на этом фоне силуэт Лэнса: широкие и угловатые плечи, тонкая шея, руки, что беспокойно теребят подол футболки.

Кажется, Кит знает, что будет вспоминать, когда на миссиях будет особенно тоскливо.

— Я просто… до сих пор иногда, когда грустно, думаю: что бы сказал Кит? Что бы он сделал? Иногда ты становишься грубым у меня в голове, — Лэнс смеется, — но тогда я понимаю, что разговариваю сам с собой, потому что ты бы сказал по-другому. Звучит как бред, да?

— Немного, — они смеются оба. — Но я понимаю.

— Я это к тому, что я изолировал себя как-то от всех, но я ошибся. Я скучаю. И я был бы не против, ну, общаться, пока ты летаешь в командировки. Не для того, чтобы ныть тебе, я не к этому вообще сказал. То есть да, когда грустно, но это просто… Не знаю, мне всегда было важно, что скажешь ты. И к тебе я всегда прислушивался. Понимаешь? 

— Очень смутно. — Киту немного тяжело дышать. Общаться с Лэнсом в теории прекрасно. А с другой стороны, с каждым звонком будет еще теплиться дурацкая надежда. — Подумаем об этом. Не каждый передатчик сможет поймать связь с нашими кораблями.

— Да, точно, — поникнув, отвечает Лэнс. И сжимает его руку. Он теплый, а еще их ладони теперь не разделяют перчатки. Длится это буквально мгновение, и его почти достаточно, чтобы Киту снесло крышу и он посмотрел в лицо Лэнса, надеясь понять… хоть что-нибудь.

Тот поднимает на него глаза. Лицо у него не читается, по крайней мере, Кит за своим шумом в ушах ничего не может понять. Но действия весьма красноречивы: Лэнс убирает руку, желает еле слышно спокойной ночи и возвращается на свою кровать.

Киту как никогда хочется взять свой корабль и улететь подальше от этого места. К черту, просто к черту эту проклятую влюбленность, человеческие чувства — и самого Кита.

А ведь им еще лететь на Алтею.

***

Кита будят жаркое дыхание и мокрый нос, тыкающийся в щеку. Он открывает глаза и мягко отталкивает от себя Космо:

— И где тебя носило вчера весь день, приятель? — он треплет его между ушей, и хвост Космо от этого стучит по полу.

Кит оборачивается: соседняя кровать уже застелена, видимо, Лэнс встал раньше. Он бросает взгляд на электронные часы, которые показывают, что до отлета у них всего лишь час. Стоит поторопиться.

С кухни доносится запах свежего хлеба. Первым, кого видит Кит, оказывается Вероника. Она отдает шутливо честь, не поднимаясь с плетеного стула:

— А мы уж думали, как тебя разбудить, — она усмехается. В домашней одежде она выглядит уютно и почти нежно. Кит улыбается.

— Космо прекрасно справился с этой задачей, — только сейчас он замечает Лэнса, который стоит у плиты, вяло помешивая что-то в сковородке.

— Доброе утро, — сонно приветствует тот его. — Кофе, чай?

— Просто воды, — Кит ставит свою дорожную сумку рядом с входной дверью. — Нам стоит через полчаса выйти, чтобы вовремя приехать.

— Я вас отвезу, — Вероника подкидывает ключи от автомобиля. — Космо вчера весь день провел у нас во дворе, — она наклоняется к нему, чтобы почесать за ухом, и тот благодарно принимает ласку. — Надеюсь, нам не придется пересчитывать кур.

— Он воспитанный волк, — не очень уверенно отвечает Кит. — И не должен был ничего такого сделать.

Лэнс ставит три тарелки на стол и выкладывает туда омлет. Выглядит хмурым и невыспавшимся. Кит приподнимает брови, глядя на него.

— А, — отмахивается Лэнс, усаживаясь. — Долго не мог уснуть. Переволновался, наверное. Все-таки, впервые окажемся на Алтее с тех пор... как Аллура ушла.

Вероника треплет его за коленку, сочувственно улыбаясь.

— Я думаю, что раз вы вдвоем, вам будет легче справиться, — она с аппетитом приступает к завтраку.

У Кита же никакого желания нет, но он запихивает в себя еду, зная, что успеет еще проголодаться. Лэнс же больше залипает в стены.

Дорога на Алтею занимает не так много времени: алтеанские технологии теперь доступны и на Земле. Атлас специально оборудовали телепортационной пушкой, так что теперь это занимает не больше двенадцати часов.

— Главное, найти идеальную точку для телепортации, — как в старые добрые времена вещает Пидж, быстро набирая что-то на компьютере. Кит всегда был далек от этого. — Блин, не могу сосредоточиться, — она окидывает всех полным смеха взглядом: — Вы ведь тоже их слышите?

Да, Кит слышит Черного: он рычит, требуя к себе старого друга. Им всем сложно удержаться от улыбки.

— Я не знал, что они до сих пор здесь, — негромко говорит Лэнс.

— Давайте сходим к ним, а потом уже рассчитаем необходимые координаты, — предлагает Широ, и все его поддерживают.

Космо прижимается к бедру Кита уже в ангаре. Того охватывает непонятное волнение, и волк это прекрасно чувствует.

Пидж гладит лапу Зеленой, Ханк негромко говорит Желтому о том, сколько они всего вместе пережили и, кажется, благодарит за то, что вместе с ним он стал смелее. 

На плечо Кита ложится бионическая рука. Широ улыбается ему.

— Ты его слышишь? — любопытствует Кит.

— Нет, — в голосе Широ слышна горечь. — Кажется, я был лидером Вольтрона целую вечность назад.

— Все равно ты был лучшим…

— О боже, Кит, — Широ тут же закатывает глаза. — Серьезно? До сих пор? Даже два года лишних тебе ничего не дали.

Кит поджимает губы, чтобы не сорваться на подростковые возмущения. Широ, конечно, в чем-то прав, но…

— Просто без тебя мы бы не стали теми, кем стали, — уже спокойно говорит Кит. — Ты сплотил нас, помог нам узнать о себе столько важных вещей. Ты передал мне хорошую команду.

— Мисс Синяя? — слышно из другого конца ангара. Та под защитным куполом, перед ней стоит Лэнс, отчаянно пытаясь дозваться.

Все подтягиваются к нему. Кит встает ближе всех, оставляя других чуть позади.

— Может, стоит постучать? — предлагает он, складывая руки на груди. Космо согласно порыкивает.

Лэнс стучит, но… без толку. Синяя не шевелится.

— В прошлый раз она меня пустила, — обиженно говорит он.

— Ну так она же теперь Лев А...ллуры, — они до сих пор все с какой-то осторожностью произносят ее имя, и Пидж не исключение.

— Да нет, когда Аллура ушла, то мы приходили с Китом в ангар, и Синяя нас впустила, — Лэнс передергивает плечами.

Ханк прижимает его к себе:

— Видимо, тогда она тоже хотела с тобой попрощаться, — еле сдерживая слезы, говорит он. — Так значит, что если понадобится Вольтрон, то нам придется искать синего паладина? Может, Широ?

— Ничего не слышу, — разводит он руками в ответ, но притрагивается к куполу. — Нет, ничего.

Они стоят так еще немного. Кит уверен, что они все сейчас вспоминают первую встречу с Синей: в гораздо менее освещенной пещере, мелкие, нескладные, вечно ругающиеся друг с другом будущие паладины Вольтрона. Человеческая память — странное дело, Кит не может сказать, о чем они тогда говорили, но помнит ощущение, что все вокруг были незнакомцы, которых он, если честно, считал детьми. И то радостное волнение от того, что Широ вновь рядом. 

— Да иду я, иду! — внезапно нарушает тишину Лэнс, отстраняясь от Ханка. — Какой же нетерпеливый Лев.

Он легко посмеивается, идет по направлению к Красному, оборачивается, глядя на Кита:

— Эй, бывший красный паладин, не хочешь вместе со мной забраться в твоего любимого котика? — он улыбается.

И Кит был бы дураком, если бы отказался.

— Недовольный он, — они вместе заходят в кабину. Лэнс вздыхает и поглаживает панель управления: — Да не ревнуй, парень, видишь же, что там у меня шансов не было.

Кита забавляет, как Лэнс общается со Львами, и он смешливо улыбается.

— Я присяду? — спрашивает Кит, и Лэнс кивает без раздумий. Под него теперь кресло не подстраивается, поэтому сидеть неудобно. Правда, на удивление тесно. Он уже успел забыть, что перерос Лэнса в определенный момент.

— Что, не слушается тебя котик? — лукаво спрашивает тот. — Может, стоит ему спеть? Как ты там… Я лета-а-аю в Красном льве-е-е...

Лэнс безошибочно воспроизводит мелодию, которую напевал Кит, выполняя механическую работу. Внутри все холодеет. Лэнс, смотря на его выражение лица, не сдерживает свой смех.

— Кто еще об этом знает? — глухим голосом спрашивает Кит.

— О, не беспокойся, — тот треплет его за плечо. — Всего лишь все. Но Широ тогда запретил нам издеваться над тобой.

— Удивительно, что вы послушались, — бурчит Кит.

— Пидж достала эту запись незадолго до сражения с Зарконом, а потом сам знаешь, как завертелось, — Лэнс улыбается. — Но теперь даже твой статус лидера Вольтрона не помешает мне припоминать тебе это.

— О, да ладно, наверняка ты единственный, кто об этом помнит, — раздраженно говорит Кит.

Но, уже ужиная на Алтее, он убеждается, что это не так.

— Я лета-а-аю в Красном Льве-е-е, — то, что Коран участвует в общем хоре, не так уж и удивляет, а вот со стороны Широ это выглядит предательством. Лэнс еще и отбивает ритм. — Мне враги все нипочем, просто врежу им мечом!..

Кит не уверен, что может физически еще больше покраснеть. И от смущения, и от попыток сохранить свое лицо хоть немного строгим. Когда все взрываются смехом, он не в силах устоять.

— То есть, теперь надо мной издеваться можно? — обращается он к Широ. Тот лишь улыбается.

— Ой, да ладно, — Лэнс пихает его локтем в бок. — Скажи спасибо, что никто не слил эту запись в интернет.

— А жаль, — говорит Ханк. — Эта песня точно стала бы главным хитом года.

— Может, тебе стоит записать альбом? — ехидничает Пидж.

— Ох, заткнитесь, — ворчит Кит.

Правда, это не последний раз за ужин, когда они все смеются над ним. Стоило ему сказать, что он не принял предложение стать императором на Дайбазаале, как Лэнс, со своим обычным жестом и шутливыми нотками в голосе говорит:

— Типичный Кит.

Очень смешно. Наверное, это и вправду глупо. Но в этот раз у него был выбор, и он не откажется от своего решения.

После ужина Коран с Лэнсом выходят на балкон, разговаривая о чем-то своем. Лэнс показывает фотографии на планшете: наверняка их местные плантации джуниберий. На Алтее они, кстати, пахнут немного по-другому. Кит бы сам не обратил внимания, это отмечает Лэнс с таким удивлением, как будто перед ним самое настоящее чудо.

Кит понимает, что слишком долго наблюдает за Лэнсом и Кораном, когда ловит на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Широ.

— Все хорошо? — спрашивает он.

— Конечно. Почему ты вообще спрашиваешь? — Кит расслабляется, заметив, что все это время они были напряжены.

Широ лишь треплет его по плечу и отвлекается на разговор с Пидж.

— Так поднимем же бокалы нанвиля за то, — говорит Коран с непривычно серьезным для него выражением лица, когда все вновь садятся за стол, — что мы все здесь собрались. С одной стороны, это и вправду печальный повод. Без моей… нашей принцессы Аллуры Вселенная потеряла прекрасную личность. Но в то же время без нее эта встреча и не состоялась бы. Я точно знаю, что она будет жить у нас в сердцах и памяти, вокруг нас в воздухе и звездной пыли. За принцессу Аллуру и нашу встречу.

Они выпивают не чокаясь. Кит, пока осушает бокал, смотрит на Лэнса. Тот выглядит грустным, но улыбается все же легко. Может, Кит и ошибся. Может, с ним уже все хорошо. От этого тиски, сковавшие его грудь с вечера на Варадеро, немного ослабевают.

Ночью он просыпается от рыка. И это точно не Космо — он лежит возле стены и даже ухом не ведет. Это Черный, и он зовет его. На улицу. И Кит уверен, что не его одного.

— Они прощаются, — произносит Широ, нагоняя Кита сзади. — Я слышу Черного.

Хочется вцепиться в Широ обеими руками в попытках найти поддержку. Они выходят из своих домиков почти все одновременно, стоят, запрокинув головы к небу, ко Львам, которым уже не нужны их пилоты.

Последней улетает Синяя, и Кит замечает, что у Лэнса в глазах стоят слезы. Он одергивает сам себя и смотрит в последний раз на небо. Ему кажется, или… это и правда очертание Аллуры? Не узнать ее невозможно, где-то глубоко внутри он жалеет, что не может так же легко заплакать, как это делает Лэнс. Она действительно там. А позади нее, кажется, фигура, которая как будто защищает принцессу. Кит не уверен, ни в чем не уверен, границы не столь очевидны, как у Аллуры. Это может быть кто угодно.

Ханк притаскивает шезлонги, поднимает Корана, и они рассаживаются под открытым небом. Лэнс приносит напитки. За ужином они все легко общались, смеялись над шутками друг друга, но сейчас атмосфера все равно другая. Сложно поверить, что теперь от Вольтрона остались только они. Всего лишь отголоски былого величия. Они вспоминают давно прошедшее, вспоминают все приключения, которые им удалось пережить, обмениваются негромкими репликами, но по большей части все молчат. Первой уходит Пидж, за ней Широ, и так пока не остаются только Кит и Лэнс. Кит думает, что хочет что-нибудь сказать, даже набирает воздуха в грудь, но слова так и не идут на ум. Уже столько всего было между ними, что ни одно из них не кажется уместным.

Они так и лежат некоторое время. Лэнс елозит на своем шезлонге, наверное, замерз в тонкой пижаме.

— Пойдем спать? — предлагает Кит.

— Ты иди. А я хочу побыть здесь. Один, — негромко отвечает Лэнс.

И только сейчас Кит замечает, что на щеках Лэнса, подсвеченных метками, появились свежие дорожки слез. Он на секунду замирает, а потом решительно подходит к нему.

— Нет, Кит, извини, но, правда, — он вытирает слезы рукавом. — Оставь меня.

Кит дергается, как от удара. Каждый раз он удивляется, когда понимает, что он в самом деле на что-то надеется. Хоть и думал, что давно перестал.

Он сжимает руку в кулак и уходит. Оказывается, очень сложно отказаться от простых и эгоистичных желаний. Кит, в конце концов, не святой. Как бы ему ни хотелось быть всегда самоотверженным и альтруистичным.

Они улетают следующим вечером. С Лэнсом Кит почти весь день не разговаривал. Он не избегает его, просто так получилось. Сложно в довольно большой компании говорить о чем-то наедине.

На Атласе Лэнс сам подходит к нему:

— Ну так что там насчет передатчика, чтобы мы могли общаться? — он улыбается, Кит это видит краем глаза, но не отрывается от своего штурвала второго пилота.

— Вряд ли у меня получится что-то сделать, — он поводит плечами. — Мне нужно срочно возвращаться на базу.

Кит лукавит. Ему дали отпуск на несколько дней, вовсе не обязательно так спешить. Космо кладет морду к нему на колени, чувствуя, что он нервничает, и это только больше раздражает.

— Я тебя обидел вчера? — негромко спрашивает Лэнс, наклоняясь ниже. — Извини, просто мне надо было побыть наедине с собой.

Лэнс его никогда не обижал. Ну, кроме тех дурацких перебранок, которые были в первые месяцы Вольтрона, но они тогда просто собачились. Кит не помнит, чтобы когда-то серьезно на него обижался.

Кит сам себя обижает. Своим же идиотизмом. И беспочвенными надеждами.

— Нет, нисколько, я все понимаю, — отвечает Кит ему в тон. — Но правда, работа не ждет.

— Ладно, — Лэнс хлопает его по плечу и возвращается на свое место.

Космо негромко поскуливает.

***  
Два месяца в космосе проходят довольно быстро. Акша отмечает, что Кит вернулся с характером еще более скверным, чем раньше. Эзор с Зетрид с ней согласны, судя по их шуточкам.

— Наш господин-командир отправился в увольнительную, но так там никого и не завалил, — смеется Эзор за завтраком. Перед этим у них как раз была тренировка, где Кит отчитал ее за то, что она недостаточно усердно выполняет упражнения. Зетрид за нее, конечно же, заступилась.

— Черт возьми, поверить не могу, что ты серьезно сейчас пошутила о моей личной жизни, — Кит откидывается на стуле.

— Ну, знаешь, хорошее настроение часто от этого зависит, — Эзор специально ест так, чтобы на нее было неприятно смотреть. Может, они и встали на его сторону, но ее привычка раздражать окружающих так и не исчезла. — Вот я всегда весела и добродушна. Как и Зетрид.

— Ха-ха-ха, — Кит выкладывает объедки в миску Космо. — Избавь меня от подробностей.

— Даже Акша нашла себе девушку, — продолжает Эзор.

Кит устало вздыхает:

— Мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом? Или у нас клуб двенадцатилеток, а меня забыли об этом предупредить?

— Двенадцать лет это около двенадцати декафибов? — уточняет Эзор. — В этом возрасте у девочек-галра только одно на уме: оружие, отвоевание территории…

— Ну хватит нести чушь, Эзор, — хмыкает Акша. — Но, серьезно, Кит. Не загоняй себя. Ешь получше и спи побольше. А то к концу нашей экспедиции от тебя останется только призрак.

Кит выходит из столовой и слышит, что его продолжают обсуждать:

— Как вы думаете, в его разбитом сердце виноват однорукий красавчик? — негромко спрашивает Эзор.

Надо в следующий раз на Земле купить монополию. Поубивают все друг друга, и ладно, зато сплетен не будет.

День проходит в обычных заботах. Им даже не попадается никакое плотоядное растение: нужно лишь механически улыбаться, налаживать отношения с дипломатами, раздавать приборы связи и провизию. Кит от таких дней утомляется гораздо больше. Еще и его смена на кухне, от этого дел больше, а еда еще паршивее, чем могла бы быть, но они так оголодали за день, что никто даже не возмущается — кроме Космо. Но убедившись, что на столе подают то же самое, что и в его миске, послушно вылизывает все дочиста.

В комнате передатчик связи с Земли загорается координатами Пидж. И это и вправду лучшее событие дня. Звонок неожиданный: они не общались около двух недель, хотя весь прошлый год связывались не чаще раза в месяц. Киту настолько скучно в том уголке космоса, который они осваивают сейчас, и он перманентно пребывает в таком паршивом настроении, что даже две недели кажутся вечностью. Так что он скидывает форменную рубашку, нажимает «ответить» и натягивает домашнюю футболку.

— Привет, Пидж, — говорит он, наклонившись, чтобы стянуть тяжелые ботинки. — Рад, что ты позвонила.

Никакого ответа. Кит распрямляется, и весь воздух из него выходит, как будто его бьют под дых.

— Лэнс? Воу, — он открывает и закрывает рот.

А Лэнс смущенно улыбается ему с экрана:

— Да, это я. Привет, Кит, — он машет рукой. Видео передается не очень хорошо, подтормаживает, бликует, но все равно видно, что волосы Лэнса отросли, что он загорел еще больше, что он улыбается тепло и приятно. — Пидж просто приехала ко мне в гости, и я попросил воспользоваться ее передатчиком. Сам бы я такой никогда не собрал.

— А, здорово. Отлично, — кивает Кит. — Рад тебя слышать и видеть.

— Я звоню тебе по довольно странному поводу, так что ты не зарекайся, — Лэнс смеется. — Космо с тобой?

— Все-таки не досчитались кур? — фыркает Кит, приманивая Космо к себе. Тот встает передними лапами на колени Кита, обнюхивает экран.

— Ох, если бы, — Лэнс принимает комично-серьезную позу. — Итак, Космо. Поздравляю. Ты уже неделю как отец.

— Чего?! — Космо реагирует почти так же, как хозяин, будто понимает, о чем говорит Лэнс: уши навострил, хвостом бить перестал, и морда глупая и удивленная, прям как у какого-нибудь лабрадора.

— Погулял с дворовой сукой, вот и нагуляли, — разводит руками Лэнс.

— Да это… — Кит смотрит на Космо, Космо смотрит на него. — Да нет, не может быть.

— Ага, у нас же в округе полно собак со странными светящимися инопланетными метками, — фыркает Лэнс.

— Космо! — Кит, смеясь, треплет его за уши. — Ну ты даешь!

В этот момент на экране появляется Пидж, прижимающая к себе мелкого беспомощного черного щенка с весьма узнаваемым окрасом:

— Поздравляю! — она заливается смехом. — Ох, Кит, ты бы видел, какие они хорошенькие!

— И сколько их? — с трудом спрашивает Кит.

— Восемь, — отвечает Лэнс, улыбаясь.

— О боже, — Кит смеется, не сдерживаясь. — Вот это ты даешь, Космо. Ты многодетный отец.

Он внезапно замечает на себе долгий взгляд Лэнса и тушуется под ним.

Собака, оказавшаяся золотистым ретривером, забирается на колени к Лэнсу:

— Ну, что, Эбби? Как ты? Вон твой жених, — он указывает на экран. — Вымахал он будь здоров, представляешь, какие у тебя будут дети?

— Мы думаем их раздать паладинам, — говорит Пидж. — Ну, кроме тебя, Кит. А оставшихся четырех отдать главам пары стран, как подарок от Вольтрона.

— Хорошая идея, — соглашается Кит.

— Сам понимаешь, теперь вы нам обязаны платить алименты, — строго вещает Лэнс. — Пятьдесят процентов всех расходов на тебе, Маллет.

— Я бы предложил, чтобы Космо расплачивался, но, боюсь, он не сможет отсчитывать деньги своими лапами, — фыркает Кит. — Да, вот это новости.

Пидж прощается и пропадает с экрана, и Эбби следует за ней, помахивая хвостом. Они уходят в смежную комнату, по всей видимости, оставляя их с Лэнсом наедине.

— Ты даже повеселел, — улыбается Лэнс.

— Если честно, то я до сих пор в шоке. Не думал, что Космо на такое способен, — поясняет Кит.

— Эбби слишком неотразима, чтобы он удержался, — фыркает Лэнс и затихает. Улыбка немного гаснет, смотрит он куда-то вниз, наверное, на свои руки. — Я еще подумал тут… Пидж сможет мне настроить связь. И если ты захочешь, то я мог бы тоже тебе звонить. Ну, знаешь, показывать щенков. Болтать о ерунде. Если захочется, конечно.

— О чем речь, Лэнс, — Кит чувствует приступ стыда за последний их разговор. — Я с удовольствием.

— Круто! — он улыбается так, будто лампочка загорается. Даже метки, кажется, поблескивают.

Кит про себя замечает, что теперь они не раздражают его. Видимо он смирился.

— Как у тебя дела? — Лэнс устраивается поудобнее в кресле, подгибая ноги. Он в легкой голубой рубашке, которая оттеняет его загорелую кожу. Лэнс немного склоняет голову вбок, и это выглядит очаровательно. Кит проговаривает про себя «очаровательно». Нужно просто принять это. — Если у тебя есть время на разговоры.

— Да, есть, на сегодня у нас только свободное время, — Кит поворачивает голову, провожая Космо взглядом, заодно пытаясь вспомнить, о чем интересном можно было бы рассказать Лэнсу.

Лэнс улыбается, глядя на него, кусает нижнюю губу.

— Давай я сначала тебе расскажу, — он берет передатчик, и, судя по тому, как трясется камера, выходит с ним на балкон. Позади Лэнса открывается вид на океан. Кит его запомнил немного другим, но, может, это лишь искажение картинки. — У нас зацвели осенние цветы. Джуниберия будет стоять еще месяц, надеюсь, мне кажется, ей слишком жарко. Скоро уже и урожай пойдет, мама, конечно, как всегда волнуется, что недостаточно посадили. А я точно знаю, что придется еще и продавать. Океан до сих пор теплый. Вообще в сентябре здесь погода почти такая же, как в июле, но вода почти такая же теплая, как воздух. Самый кайф сейчас купаться.

Кит неотрывно наблюдает за Лэнсом, внимательно слушая его. От его улыбки внутри тянет, он себя и сам чувствует где-то рядом с океаном. Хочется протянуть руку через экран и оказаться рядом с Лэнсом.

— Так что в следующий раз ты приезжай на подольше, а не на два дня, — Лэнс усаживается в плетеное кресло. — Как ваши дипломатические миссии? Как Акша и остальные?

— С Акшей мы отлично ладим, — Кит пожимает плечами. — Она хороший товарищ, отличный друг, а вот с Эзор и Зетрид у меня иногда случаются недопонимания.

— Ну ты прикрикни на них, — посмеивается Лэнс. — Хотя, крик никогда не решал твоих проблем, а вот песни…

— Да серьезно, Лэнс, какого черта, — не хватает его плеча, куда можно было бы ткнуть. — Вообще, мы справляемся. И неплохо. Но в прошлом году было веселее. В этом уголке космоса вообще ничего не происходит. Была одна планета, на которой почва в основном из щелочных металлов состоит, круто, конечно, взрывалась, когда капнешь на нее водой, но… Там был довольно примитивный главенствующий вид. Вот в прошлом году на нас как-то объявили охоту…

— Узнаю адреналинового наркомана Кита, — фыркает Лэнс.

— А сам-то! — Кит складывает руки на груди и ухмыляется. — Сколько тебя помню, всегда пытался покрасоваться, пока летал на Льве. И как кричал восторженно каждый раз, когда уходил из-под огня в последний момент.

Лэнс тихо смеется, мнет в руках подол рубашки, оборачивается, чтобы глянуть на океан.

— Было время, — Лэнс пожимает плечами.

— Слушай, если захочешь, ну это так, просто идея, — Кит прокашливается, заволновавшись. Он давно об этом думал, но все никак не решался предложить. А сейчас, вроде бы, подходящий момент: — Мне бы не помешал на наших миссиях такой, как ты. Точнее, даже не помешал бы, а очень бы понадобился. Да, Акша со мной ладит, но это совсем другое. И я привык уже работать с тобой…

Кит выдыхает, а Лэнс заинтересованно смотрит на него.

— Я подумаю, — внезапно говорит он, и метки на скулах мерцают.

— Правда?

— Правда.

— Круто.

— Если ты подумаешь о том, как бы приехать сюда на подольше, — хитро улыбается Лэнс. — В конце концов, вам с Космо нужно будет понянчить детей.

— Вряд ли я смогу прилететь так скоро, — сердце отстукивает бешеный ритм, от этого в ушах начинает шуметь, а лицо само собой делается бестолково-радостное. Должно быть, он выглядит глупо.

— Один точно здесь останется, так что прилетай, как сможешь, — Лэнс наклоняет голову, словно прислушиваясь. — Меня зовут. Я позвоню тебе через пару дней, наверное, чтобы у тебя тоже были мои координаты.

— Отлично.

— Отлично, — Лэнс на прощание улыбается Киту. — До связи.

И экран гаснет.

Кит прячет лицо в руках, трет щеки, которые почти сводит. Негромко смеется, чувствуя себя сумасшедшим.

— И чего я так радуюсь? — обращается он к Космо, который укладывает морду ему на колени. — Это же ничего не значит. Я уже не уверен, что чего-то хочу. Даже подумать о таком страшно. Я просто рад, что Лэнс мне позвонил, да?

Космо машет хвостом, и морда у него хитрая-хитрая.

— Научил бы паре пикап-приемчиков, — Кит треплет его загривок.

Космо в ответ лишь зевает, негромко и тонко заскулив.

***  
— Леди, поднимаемся, тренировка не ждет, — Кит стучится в комнату к Эзор, но первой оттуда выходит Зетрид.

— Здорово, командир, — приветствует она, ухмыляясь.

— Ага, привет, — Кит давит смешок. — Жду вас в тренировочном зале.

Он вроде ведет себя как обычно, но девушки то и дело переглядываются друг с другом. Эзор вообще поигрывает бровями, безмолвно что-то сообщая Акше. 

Это раздражает.

Но за завтраком первой, кто заговаривает с ним, оказывается, как ни странно, Акша:

— Ты повеселел, Кит, — отмечает она.

— Да нет, — он хмурится, но дурацкая улыбка так и лезет на лицо.

— Или хватит постоянно ухмыляться, потому что это моя прерогатива, — вставляет Эзор, фыркая, — или колись, что случилось.

— Да ничего, — отвечает Кит и тут же выдает себя с потрохами, опять улыбаясь. — Просто позвонил мой друг и сказал, что у Космо появились дети. Я до сих пор удивлен, в смысле, никогда бы не подумал, что он… Не знаю. Странно это.

— Он же животное, — недоумевая, говорит Эзор, и Зетрид раскатисто хохочет. — А там у них все быстро происходит. Или ты думал, что раз его хозяин хранит целибат, то и он должен?

Кит закатывает глаза:

— Акша, стукни меня, если я в следующий раз что-нибудь начну рассказывать при ней, — он встает из-за стола, направляясь на капитанский мостик.

— Хорошо, командир, — улыбается Акша. — Этот приказ будет несложно выполнить.

***  
Сообщение от Лэнса приходит только на следующий день, зато сразу с видео, где он показывает щенков. Среди них четверо полностью черные, трое черные с золотистыми пятнами и только один целиком похожий на маму. Правда, у них у всех есть инопланетные метки.

— Я думаю, что оставлю себе золотистого, — говорит Лэнс за кадром. — Я ему даже имя уже придумал — Джейк. Парней тут мало, еще двое, а остальные девочки. На них пока что не особенно интересно смотреть, наверное, они только и могут что пищать, ползать, да молоко есть, — пищат они и вправду громко, Кит отлично их слышит. — Но я тебе буду присылать видео иногда, так что сразу заметишь, как они растут.

Он переводит камеру на свое лицо — улыбается, и, блин, какой же он красивый, когда такой мягкий, спокойный и счастливый.

— Вот, теперь у тебя есть мои координаты, так что ты тоже звони мне иногда. Или отправляй видеосообщения. Покажи, например, как вы на базе живете. Можем чуть позже договориться о следующем звонке, когда тебе будет удобнее всего. Хорошего тебе дня, утра или ночи, или что там у тебя. Пока.

Кит нажимает на кнопку «скачать». Не особенно важная информация, конечно, но если хранить в личной папке, то ничего же такого.

Он вертится на стуле из стороны в сторону, а потом все же набирает сообщение:

Щенки довольно милые. У меня не получится созваниваться в ближайшее время. График напряженный. Как только, так сразу.

Им предстоит весьма долгий перелет в другую систему, и это сопровождается обычной нервотрепкой. Новые планеты, а значит — много новых связей, неизвестно, сколько у них будет свободного времени.

Через три дня у Кита все же выдается свободный вечер, и, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, он берет планшет и включает камеру:

— Привет, Лэнс, — он хрипит больше, чем обычно, и камеру потряхивает из-за дурацкой дрожи в руках. — Ты просил показать тебе базу, ну, это моя комната. Коридор. Коридор. Он довольно длинный. Это кухня, мы здесь готовим и едим. Сегодня не моя смена, — Киту везет, что все уже разбрелись по своим углам, и никто не встречается по пути. — А вот здесь общая комната. Тут чуть поуютней, чем в Замке, по-моему, — он снимает диваны, плакаты, телевизионную панель. — Но сюда мы собирались со знанием дела.

Он случайно переключает камеру на фронтальную, удивляется, увидев свое лицо, но решает, что это не плохо: улыбается и машет рукой. Когда он выходит в коридор, к нему на спину запрыгивает Эзор, чуть не сбивая с ног:

— Что ты снимаешь, господин командир?

— Эзор, какого черта? — он останавливает запись.

— И самое главное: для кого? — задумчиво произносит она.

— Слезь с меня, — рычит Кит.

— Очень любопытно, — теперь она ухмыляется.

Видео получилось оборванным, — набирает Кит где-то через час, когда наконец смог отвязаться от Эзор, сославшись на то, что идет спать. — Я не успел снять тренировочный зал, но теперь и не получится, потому что за мной СЛЕДЯТ. 

Кит редко переписывается с кем-то. Обычно только для того, чтобы договориться насчет звонка, но уже на следующий день получает сообщение от Лэнса. И понимает, что это войдет в привычку.

Неплохо вы там устроились! Эзор смешная, напоминает мне Рэйчел. Серьезно, Кит, отлично тебя понимаю, только я всю жизнь жил в окружении сестер, а тебя это счастье посетило аж на двадцать третьем году. Но, похоже, ты справляешься. Сильно на них не рычи, они это не любят, становятся только мстительнее! Это я тебе как профессиональный укротитель сестер говорю. А если они обозлятся, то у тебя даже под рукой никакого торгового центра нет, чтобы загладить свою вину вкусняшками. Сил тебе, тим-лидер. Прикладываю фотографию щенков, а ты мне, уж будь добр, пришли фотку Космо. Не хочу, чтобы они забыли, как выглядит их отец.

Кит не сдерживает улыбки. Щенки, кажется, немного подросли, лежат под боком своей мамы. Один из них широко зевает беззубым ртом, высунув розовый язычок. Руки сами тянутся тут же набрать ответ, но комната загорается аварийным светом. Наверное, очередные космические пираты. Нужно попробовать уйти от их кораблей.

— Кит! — зовет его Акша из коридора.

— Иду, — он натягивает форменную куртку и вылетает на капитанский мостик.

***  
Подойти к компьютеру получается только через неделю. Оказывается, там накапливаются сообщения. Одно от Широ, где он просит уточнить, когда будет удобно созвониться. Кит пишет, что сейчас, и они недолго разговаривают, обмениваясь последними новостями. Еще одно от Ханка, но ему можно перезвонить попозже. И семь писем от Лэнса.

Наверное, ты ужасно занят, поэтому и не отвечаешь. Надеюсь, что космос не сожрет тебя. А у нас все так лениво. Мама организовала небольшой рынок, где мы продаем урожай и рассаду. Пользуется спросом! В основном из-за меня. Из мамы вышел бы отличный маркетолог, она специально поставила меня продавцом. Иногда люди приходят, только чтобы попялиться на меня. Вот такие дела.

— А ты и рад, — фыркает Кит. Воображение подсовывает очень яркую картинку, где Лэнс ослепительно улыбается толпе незнакомцев и никому не отказывает в селфи. Он ревниво хмыкает и открывает следующее письмо.

Решил делать молочные коктейли. Дети в восторге. Нарисовал эмблему с Кальтенекер с усами Корана. Коран всецело одобрил. Теперь посетителей еще больше, а мама в еще большем восторге. Надеюсь, что у тебя все хорошо и ты не попал в плен к пиратам. А если попал, то, надеюсь, что кто-нибудь придумает, как связаться со мной и остальными паладинами, чтобы мы спасли тебя. 

Если тебе кажется, что я всего лишь ищу глупые предлоги, чтобы написать тебе, то тебе не кажется. Но вот фотография щенков.

От третьего письма сердце подпрыгивает куда-то в глотку, Кит даже не может сосредоточиться на изображении, просто пялится сквозь экран, и ему приходится несколько раз открыть картинку, чтобы понять, что у щенков уже начали открываться глаза.

Что значит, что Лэнс ищет предлог ему написать?

Кит выдыхает. Открывает следующее письмо.

Всего лишь очередной прекрасный солнечный день, я даже успел посерфить и растянуть запястье. Довольно сильно, поэтому приходится печатать одной рукой. Наверное, сделаю перерыв в забрасывании тебя письмами, пока не подлечусь. Все равно новостей особенных нет, хотя Ханк обещает скоро приехать.

Пятое письмо он отправил на следующий же день. Просто теперь это видеосообщение, и он снимает себя:

— Ага, я знаю, я обещал, что не буду больше писать, но… — он машет правой рукой в компрессионной перчатке, — я забыл, что с растянутым запястьем особенно не поработаешь. Я уже посмотрел пару фильмов, дочитал книгу, проведал щенков, попугал куриц, достал Надью… Скучно! Ужасно! — он капризно надувает губы, и это очень напоминает старого Лэнса. — Почему наша цивилизация до сих пор не переняла криокапсулы алтеанцев, в каждый дом, вместо домашней аптечки. Что за отстой. Поэтому я решил записать тебе видеосообщения, раз я такой неудачник. Правда… — он краснеет, мнется, улыбается, — совсем не знаю, о чем рассказывать. Надеюсь, я тебя не раздражаю и не надоедаю своими вечными сообщениями.

Лэнс довольно резко переключается на книгу, которую закончил читать, и это превращается в сумбурный поток мыслей. Но слушать его интересно и очень смешно, особенно когда он возмущается над идиотизмом главного героя и неправильном представлении о Вселенной у автора:

— Нет, ну ты можешь себе вообще такое представить? Ух, я бы с ним поговорил. Наверное, когда вылечусь, напишу ему гневное письмо, — задумчиво произносит Лэнс. — Кстати, по нам пишут книги, только это секрет. Сейчас берут интервью у Широ, а потом и всех нас опрашивать будут, — он тяжко вздыхает. — Твое предложение сбежать в космос еще в силе? Ладно, у нас, кажется, ужин уже готов, так что… я пойду. А ты не скучай, Маллет. Пиши, как выберешься из плена.

По своей личной оценке Кит слишком широко улыбается. Настроение, которое всю неделю было довольно мрачным, поднимается быстро, даже слишком. Космо, почувствовав это, приносит ему мячик, предлагая поиграть.

— Сейчас, мальчик, подожди, мне осталось два сообщения.

Следующее видео — это крохотный черный щенок, который аккуратно покусывает палец Лэнса, пока тот хихикает:

— Он думает, что тут должно быть молоко. Но его нет! — Щенок уже размером с его ладонь, Лэнс гладит все его пузатое тельце. — Как-то раз я уснул на полу и проснулся от того, что один из них сосет мое ухо. И мы ждем фотографию папочки, да, лапушки?

Следующее сообщение опять от лица Лэнса:

— Ки-и-ит, ну серьезно, я надеюсь, что с тобой все в порядке. Я начинаю реально беспокоиться. Ну ты скажи свое расписание, чтобы я хоть немного понимал, — Лэнс обеспокоенно сводит брови. — Ладно, до скорого. Я надеюсь. И прости за эту кучу сообщений. Если что, то говори напрямую…

— Кому звонишь? — спрашивает женский голос откуда-то со стороны.

Лэнс поворачивает голову чуть вбок:

— Записываю сообщения для Кита.

— Для Кита? О-хо-хо, — девушка смеется, а дальше говорит неразборчиво.

— Тебе привет от Вероники, — уже повернувшись к камере, произносит Лэнс. Лицо его опять становится обеспокоенным, он вздыхает и говорит: — Пока, Кит.

Кит не может перестать улыбаться. Он сжимает свои щеки одной рукой, но улыбка от этого не пропадает. Сейчас Киту все равно, что значат эти письма и видеосообщения. Какая разница. Самое главное, что теперь они могут вновь общаться. И, может, даже ближе, чем когда-либо до этого.

— Кит, — Акша заглядывает к нему в комнату и тут же ухмыляется. — Впервые вижу тебя с таким глупым и счастливым лицом.

— Отставить, — ворчит Кит. Улыбка пропадает в ту же секунду. Он складывает руки на груди: — Ты что-то хотела?

— Ужинать собираемся. У нас как раз есть время до того, как мы достигнем пояса тысячи астероидов, — Акша прислоняется к косяку.

— Понял. Хорошо, что мы так бодро идем, — сдерживая разочарование, отвечает Кит. Он надеялся, что сможет хотя бы час посвятить тому, чтобы написать ответное письмо Лэнсу. — Я присоединюсь через пятнадцать минут.

Первым делом Кит фотографирует Космо и отправляет Лэнсу. Того нет в сети, судя по всему, но так даже проще.

Кит ставит планшет перед собой и включает запись:

— Привет, Лэнс, — он коротко взмахивает рукой, стараясь не смотреть на свое изображение. — Даже не знаю, что сказать… — Кит этого и боялся. Слова не идут на язык, он уже жалеет о своей идее и хочет закрыть видео. — У нас начались веселые деньки, даже сейчас я записываю это сообщение перед ужином, а потом даже не знаю, когда в следующий раз лягу спать. Мы сейчас находимся недалеко от Объекта Мейолы. Пару недель назад дух захватывало от красоты, я, пожалуй, отправлю тебе фотографию. Мы сейчас подходим к поясу тысячи астероидов, но на самом деле их там миллионы, и одним автопилотом тут не обойдешься. У галра есть карты этой местности, но мне приходится отчитываться перед Гарнизоном, поэтому надо самому тоже собирать информацию. Я неплохо прокачался в астрофизике, — Кит фыркает. — И, да, приключения с космическими пиратами у нас тоже были, но, как видишь, никто не попал в плен. Насчет звонков и сообщений, — Кит разводит руками. — В прошлом году у нас с Широ получалось созваниваться раз в месяц, с Ханком и Пидж — чуть реже. Не знаю, как будет складываться, но как только появится свободное время, то я сразу же буду тебе отвечать, — Космо встает передними лапами к нему на колени и обнюхивает его лицо, Кит, смеясь, мягко отталкивает его. — А ты пиши, я буду только рад. Это и правда скрашивает время на базе, где я заперт со своими несносными названными сестрами. До связи, — Кит нажимает на «стоп» и не глядя отправляет видео.

Он сам себе удивляется, что смог столько всего сказать. Кит тяжело вздыхает, как будто все это время он не дышал. Он обнаруживает, что мог бы рассказать еще кучу всего Лэнсу, даже то, о чем ни с кем до этого никогда не говорил. Это странно, а еще из-за этого внутри зарождается взволнованное чувство какого-то радостного ожидания. А еще, кажется, надежды.

Космо касается ладони Кита своим мокрым носом.

***  
В прошлый раз на Варадеро Кит взял такси от аэродрома и доехал до самой фермы семьи Лэнса. В этот раз внутри все звенит от напряжения, мысли в голове путаются, и он почему-то выбирает обычный городской транспорт. На плече легкая дорожная сумка, форменную одежду он оставил в своем шаттле, на котором прибыл на Землю. Космо пропал сразу, как только они приземлились. Кожаная куртка совсем не подходит для июля, и он снимает ее, когда усаживается на одно из передних сидений в автобусе. 

В прошлом году Кит не заметил, как много инопланетян теперь обитает здесь, на Варадеро. В автобусе их большинство. Кит с удивлением обнаруживает, что Земля очень изменилась за то время, пока он был в космосе. Но на Варадеро все дышит двадцатым веком. Из рассказов Лэнса он знает, что здесь очень бережно относятся к культуре тех времен и всячески поддерживают архитектуру и дух того времени. Кит разглядывает узкие улицы и их жителей, открывая это место для себя как будто впервые. Странно думать, что здесь тоже когда-то была война. Оно сияет солнцем, люди живые, радостные и смеющиеся, даже инопланетяне здесь ведут себя гораздо раскованнее, чем в любом другом уголке планеты. Здания, мощеные улочки, парки — все восстановили за прошедшие два года. Кроме одной часовни. Кит прижимается лбом к прохладному стеклу, когда они проезжают мимо. Ровно половина ее разрушена — как будто специально — остальная часть стоит нетронутой. От Лэнса он знает, что ее специально поддерживают именно в таком виде, но это не портит впечатления. Ярко-зеленая, небольшая, с аккуратными башенками и целыми цветными витражами с одной стороны — и куча обломков, кирпичей и пыли с другой.

Кит выходит из автобуса рядом с этой часовней, за две остановки до нужной. Для того, чтобы рассмотреть часовню поближе, но и… Киту необходимо пройтись. Он не знает, зачем. Лэнс уже наверняка в курсе, что он здесь, потому что Космо явно уже вовсю гуляет у них во дворе. Собираться с мыслями вроде бы поздно, но ему действительно кажется важным прийти именно пешком.

— Вы случайно не паладин Вольтрона? — на английском, с очень заметным акцентом спрашивает смуглая красавица, разглядывая Кита во все глаза. Солнечные зайчики от цветного витража ложатся на ее скулы, смутно напоминая алтеанские метки.

— Нет, — отвечает он, прежде чем успевает подумать, и быстрым шагом уходит прочь.

Кит корит себя минуты две, еще две он надеется, что больше его никто не узнает. Остальное время он вспоминает прошедшие десять месяцев, наполненные переписками, видеосообщениями и звонками от Лэнса. Они делятся друг с другом дурацкими мелочами, бытовой жизнью, разговорами с людьми, с которыми живут. Киту кажется, что теперь он знает почти все о семье Лэнса. Его мама добрая, но строгая женщина, которая старается сделать для семьи все; отец отстраненный и немного мечтательный, коллекционирует старые фарфоровые фигурки и курит трубки; Рэйчел шумная и острая на язык, с Вероникой Лэнс не ладил в детстве, но теперь она одна из главных опор в его семье. Марко любит пошутить и шумные вечеринки, Сильвио непоседливый и переживающий сейчас самое начало переходного возраста, поэтому они часто ссорятся с Надьей, которая на самом деле само солнце, как говорит Лэнс, но не спустит ни одной обиды. Это странно. И важно. И как будто рисует портрет Лэнса в голове Кита заново, давая понять, почему он вырос именно таким.

Бывает, перед сном Кит пересматривает какие-нибудь записи с Лэнсом, чтобы просто поднять себе настроение. Жаль, что он так и не застал щенков в самом их очаровательном возрасте, но Джейк, пес Лэнса, так и живет на их ферме.

— Он единственный не умеет телепортироваться, — говорит Лэнс, прижимая к себе золотистого щенка с узором на морде. Целует его между ушей. — Больше всех похож на маму, но и самый бестолковый. Чувствую в нем свою родственную душу.

Лэнс смеется. От этого смеха у Кита ощущение, что его щекочут изнутри.

Каждый паладин получил по щенку, даже Широ, который, в общем-то, не самый большой любитель собак. Но, судя по фотографиям, они все-таки умудряются поладить. Он даже присылает видео, как они играют в парке, и его пёс исчезает в самый неожиданный момент. Широ ворчит, что он ужасный пройдоха, непослушный и вообще, сколько раз он просил его не исчезать вот так, но гневная речь обрывается, потому что на него напрыгивают, свалив на землю. Видео на этом обрывается, и Кит хохочет до слез.

Улыбки, смех, обеспокоенное лицо, раздраженное, капризное, мечтательное — все это перемешивается, и получается один полноценный Лэнс. Пару раз они говорят откровенно о своих страхах, опасениях, но никогда не затрагивают тему чувств и Аллуры. Кита это немного беспокоит, в то же время никто никому ничего не обещал.

Он поднимается на холм, на котором расположен дом. Около ворот, прямо на траве, сидит Лэнс в линялых джинсах и свободной тонкой футболке, которая трепещет от порывов ветра. Кит останавливается, не в силах двинуться. Лэнс его замечает и поднимается на ноги, улыбаясь. Кит почти вприпрыжку преодолевает подъем, они разглядывают друг друга, не смотря в глаза.

— Привет.

— Привет, — Лэнса как будто немного потряхивает. Он манит за собой во двор. — А Космо нас уже оповестил о том, что вы приземлились, я думал, что ты быстрее доберешься.

— Решил прогуляться, — поясняет Кит и откашливается — голос внезапно сел.

— А, — тянет Лэнс, все так же не задерживая взгляд на лице Кита дольше, чем на долю секунды. — И как тебе?

— Красиво, — отвечает Кит, не понимая о чем он говорит — о том, что Варадеро правда красив, или о Лэнсе, чей профиль сейчас так близко. Кит впервые замечает на его лице бледную россыпь веснушек, которую не разглядишь, если не присматриваться. Метки всегда кажутся голубыми, но сейчас они как будто немного переливаются, кончики ресниц у него выгорели, и он улыбается самыми уголками губ.

Лэнс наконец поворачивается к нему, заставляя сердце заходиться в бешеном темпе. И Кит без удивления обнаруживает на его лице отражение собственных чувств. Он просто не может удивиться — на это не хватает места в голове, или где там зарождаются самые глупые ощущения. Странно, Кит думал, что его влюбленность не может быть еще сильнее, но с каждой секундой, с каждым шагом по направлению к дому Лэнса чувства в нем только крепнут.

Они внезапно смеются без особой на то причины, и Кит даже не считает себя идиотом.

Он рассказывает о том, как долетел, о прогулке и даже упоминает девушку, которую он отшил. Лэнс закатывает глаза, улыбается, шутит над ним.

— Я рад, что ты приехал пораньше, — говорит он. До встречи с остальными еще три дня.

— Ты приглашал, я не мог отказаться, — Кит лишь пожимает плечами.

Кит здоровается с семьей Лэнса, которая встречает его как родного, мама целует в щеку, чем невероятно смущает. Лэнс вновь приводит Кита в свою комнату, чтобы он оставил там вещи. Она абсолютно такая же, но теперь ощущения от нее совсем другие. Кит пытается понять, какие именно. Он определенно взволнован и, наверное, что-то еще, что он не может пока разобрать.

Взгляд опять цепляется за доску с фотографиями, и там обнаруживается пополнение: фото не самого лучшего качества, потому что изображение явно рябило. На нем Кит, смеющийся над чем-то, а Космо тычется носом ему в щеку.

Лэнс почти не смущается:

— Одно из первых видеосообщений, которое ты мне прислал, — он засовывает руки глубоко в карманы. Хмурится, но фотографию не убирает, как бы говоря, что ему нечего скрывать.

— Ага, помню, — значит, Киту точно не показалось. Все было понятно и без слов, но найти этому подтверждение очень волнительно.

— Пойдем, познакомлю тебя с Джейком.

Джейка они находят за сараем, вместе с папой и мамой. Космо вылизывает загривок Эбби, и Кит хлопает себя по лбу и смотрит на это сквозь пальцы.

— А вы не боитесь, что у вас сейчас будет питомник полуинопланетных щенков? — негромко спрашивает Кит.

— Не, как только щенки подросли, мы стерилизовали Эбби. Вообще, это была наша вина, всех дворовых собак стерилизуют, а Эбби молоденькая, мы не успели. Собирались как раз через неделю после вашего приезда. А как узнали, что она беременна, решили, ну, чего уж, пусть будет один выводок, — Лэнс ухмыляется. — Мы, правда, пеняли на соседского пса. И уж лучше бы это был он.

Кит понимающе хмыкает. Он помнит сообщение Лэнса, когда щенки начали телепортироваться.

— Они меня с ума сведут! — он выглядел растрепанным и помятым. Именно в этот момент на его руках оказался черный щенок, тут же начавший вылизывать его руки. — Они постоянно телепортируются. Вы с Космо должны мне за моральный ущерб! Как ты думаешь, если запереть их в свинцовой комнате, то их силы хоть немного уменьшатся?

Джейк дружелюбно виляет хвостом и сам подставляется под руки Кита. Приносит мячик, слушается команд и подает лапу, как самый образцовый пес. Он укладывается на спину, подставляя живот, и Кит треплет его:

— Хороший мальчик, — приговаривает он. И только тогда замечает на себе долгий взгляд Лэнса: — Что-то не так?

— Нет, — Лэнс улыбается. — Все хорошо.

***  
Весь день они общаются, Лэнс приводит Кита на пляж, взяв с собой Сильвио и Надью. Кит впервые за долгое время купается, но за местными не поспевает — плещется, не уходя далеко, пока Лэнс с племянниками доплывает до буйков.

— Неужели великолепный лидер Вольтрона не умеет плавать, — Лэнс касается его плеча и ухмыляется. — В этом мире действительно есть что-то, в чем я лучше тебя?

— О, Лэнс, если бы я начал перечислять вещи, в которых ты лучше меня, то я бы устал, — фыркает Кит, глядя, как Лэнс заливается краской.

— Что ты несешь! — он поднимает волну брызг, метко попадая в лицо Киту. — Ты вообще знаешь, что буквально незаконно быть таким, как ты?

Лэнс смотрит на него и сердито, и смущенно, и Кит давится от смеха.

— Это каким же? — не стесняясь, флиртует Кит, получая от этого ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствием.

— Будто ты и сам не знаешь, маллет, — он резко скользит ладонью по глади воды, обдавая Кита еще одним потоком брызг. 

В этот раз он в долгу не остается, пока они с хохотом не хватают друг друга за плечи, пытаясь окунуть с головой. Случайно встречаются взглядами и… кто знает, что было бы, если бы Надья не подала внезапно голос:

— Давайте только без сцен с рейтингом выше тринадцати, а то я еще маловата для этого, — проплывая мимо, степенно произносит она.

Лэнс смущенно смеется. Они отцепляются друг от друга и плывут обратно на порядочном расстоянии. Даже когда возвращаются к дому, то между ними идут племянники.

К вечеру возникшее напряжение Кит может почувствовать почти физически. И, видимо, не он один. Они вроде бы ведут себя как обычно, подкалывают друг друга, смеются, общаются с семьей. Но Вероника в какой-то момент, отпивая из бокала вино, говорит, негромко, чтобы услышали только Кит и Лэнс:

— Да боже, уединитесь уже.

Кит тут же утыкается взглядом в свою тарелку. Он чувствует, что у него горят уши. Пожалуй, он слишком много смеялся, даже сейчас кусает губы, чтобы не улыбаться.

— Ну либо делитесь травкой, — продолжает та.

— Вероника, — шипит Лэнс.

— Все-все, молчу.

Они слушают очередную старую историю про шалости старших детей семейства. Кит — с интересом, как и Надья с Сильвио, а вот остальные немного скучают или возмущаются, когда история начинается про них.

— Значит, научился играть на гитаре, чтобы соблазнять девчонок из класса, — хмыкает Кит, наклонившись к Лэнсу.

— Не ревнуй, — он смешливо морщит нос. — Если хочешь, то и на тебе испробую свои чары. А вообще, это мертвый номер, здесь каждый второй умеет играть на гитаре, — он отламывает кусок от пирога вилкой и отправляет в рот. — Совсем скоро мы сможем уйти. Как только Марко и папа начнут петь, то точно можно сваливать.

— И куда пойдем? — Кит с удивлением открывает в себе способность говорить почти игриво, в тон Лэнсу.

— Куда захочешь, самурай, — Лэнс определенно специально не смотрит на него. — Лишь бы вдвоем.

Кит даже не успевает разделаться с ягодным пирогом, как с другого конца стола раздаются громкие голоса, поющие на испанском.

— Быстро, — Лэнс трогает Кита за плечо и срывается с места.

Вероника смотрит очень скептично, Кит отвечает ей лишь извиняющимся взглядом и убегает в том же направлении. Лэнс исчезает за домом, Кит бросается туда же, но никого там не находит. Там большое поле, Лэнс мог скрыться в любом направлении.

— Лэнс? — негромко зовет его Кит, и в этот момент сзади его хватают за руку и тянут.

Даже когда Кит ударяется затылком о стену дома, он продолжает негромко смеяться, хоть и охает. Лэнс закидывает руки ему на шею, прижимается совсем близко, защищая от ночной свежести. Сквозь его тонкую футболку особенно хорошо чувствуется жар тела. Его дрожь передается и Киту.

— Весь день думал, как бы поцеловать тебя, — Лэнс трется носом о его щеку, Кит чувствует дыхание на своей коже. Лэнс пахнет ягодами, цветами и океанской солью.

— И что же ты решил? — дыхание сбилось, как после долгого марафона. Нога Лэнса между его собственных бедер мешает мыслить рационально.

— Импровизировать.

— Что-то… — хрипло говорит Кит, еле касаясь губами мочки уха. — Что-то для импровизации ты слишком много болтаешь.

— Заткнись, — выдыхает Лэнс прямо ему в рот.

Губы у Лэнса мягкие, податливые, чуть солоноватые, Кит чувствует это, коснувшись их языком. Лэнс судорожным движением сжимает его футболку, притягивая к себе. Киту кажется, что он задыхается. Лэнс углубляет поцелуй, и у Кита слабеют колени, как подбитые. Хорошо, что позади него стена, есть на что опереться. Он скользит руками по бокам Лэнса, по ребрам, под которыми бешено стучит сердце. Тот гортанно стонет, оттягивает за волосы, чтобы тут же поцеловать шею. Кит всхлипывает, зажимает себе рот ладонью, но Лэнс ее сразу убирает, заменяя своими губами.

Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем они хотя бы замедляются. Лэнс коротко целует Кита в уголок губ, а тот сжимает руки на его бедрах.

— Пойдем наверх? — негромко спрашивает Лэнс. Кит лишь кивает.

В комнате они вместе готовятся ко сну, обмениваясь дурацкими комментариями и шутками. Кит принимает душ последним и когда выходит, Лэнс уже в кровати и приподнимает уголок легкого одеяла, безмолвно приглашая Кита присоединиться.

— Мы не слишком торопимся? — нервничая, спрашивает Кит, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— А, ну да, я забыл, что у нас есть все время мира — целых пять дней, прежде чем мы улетим на Алтею, а ты покинешь нас в очередной космической миссии, — Лэнс фыркает и обнимает его поперек груди.

— Не могу поверить, — выдыхает Кит, чувствуя как сердце заходится в грудной клетке. — Каждую секунду думаю, что вот сейчас я проснусь.

— Нет, все по-настоящему, — Лэнс целует его, обдавая запахом зубной пасты и мыла.

Кит тянется и, как давно мечтал, проводит большими пальцами по меткам Лэнса на скулах. Они не пропадают, не оставляют следы на подушечках, только как будто загораются чуть ярче.

— Красивый, — он обхватывает лицо Лэнса ладонями и оставляет на его губах ответный поцелуй.

— Ты себя-то видел? — Лэнс гладит его по щеке. Кит ощущает тяжесть тела Лэнса на себе, это слишком приятно, бедра дергаются непроизвольно, от этого движения они еле слышно стонут в унисон. — Мы можем подождать, если хочешь.

— Мне нужно собраться с мыслями. Все слишком невероятно, — негромко смеется Кит. Он не отпускает Лэнса, гладит его спину, пока тот зарывается руками в его волосы, убирает пряди со лба. Легкие прохладные прикосновения, от каждого коротит, как от электрического тока. Кит не помнит, когда в последний раз был настолько возбужден. Он просовывает колено между ног Лэнса, вызывая еще один гортанный стон, который Киту хочется проглотить. Лэнс непроизвольно двигает бедрами, притираясь, и тут же краснеет.

— Извини, извини, извини, — он приподнимается на полностью вытянутых руках, стараясь отстраниться.

— Я понимаю, не извиняйся, я и сам… — он кладет ладонь на его впалый живот и ведет вверх. 

Лэнс судорожно выдыхает.

— Ты не помогаешь, — он посмеивается и перекатывается на другую сторону кровати. — Хочешь поговорить?

— Да, — Кит не знал об этом желании, пока Лэнс не предложил. — Да, хочу.

Лэнс терпеливо ждет, пока Кит пытается выдавить из себя хоть слово. Мысли мечутся от одной к другой: сначала он думает, что нужно просто напрямую спросить, что все это будет значить, потом решает, что лучше всего будет сказать о своих чувствах. Вскоре он понимает, что это может чертовски напугать и все испортить, Кит вообще мастер все портить. Внезапно, впервые за день, у него появляется дурацкий липкий страх, что он сейчас выполняет лишь роль заменителя Аллуры. Слишком уж все резко и неожиданно…

Лэнс крепко сжимает его руку, прерывая поток панических мыслей.

— Мне страшно, — выпаливает он, поражая Кита своей искренностью. — Страшно, что ты улетишь и забудешь обо мне.

— Если бы это так работало, — фыркает Кит.

Они замолкают ненадолго, переплетая пальцы друг с другом. Кит прикрывает глаза:

— Я тоже боюсь, — честно признается он. — В прошлом году я твердо решил, что больше не буду даже надеяться. И постараюсь отойти как можно дальше. Наверное, это трусость, но я недостаточно благороден, чтобы быть рядом с тем, кого люблю, поддерживать и не рассчитывать ни на что. А потом ты позвонил.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — просто отвечает Лэнс.

Кит моргает несколько раз. Поворачивается к Лэнсу, тот тоже смотрит прямо в глаза.

— Давно? — еле слышно спрашивает Кит.

— Мне кажется, большую часть жизни, — негромко смеется Лэнс. — Но понял только в прошлом году.

***

Два года назад Аллура ушла, и сразу после прошли большие празднования. Они вообще-то были уместны, учитывая, что они спасли Вселенную, точнее, Аллура спасла, но чувство оставили за собой скверное. Поэтому Лэнс одним ранним утром собрал все свои вещи и, не попрощавшись, уехал на Кубу. Потом он еще пожалел об этом решении, но тогда это казалось самым верным и наиболее безболезненным.

— Паршиво выглядишь, — без обиняков объявила Пидж вместо приветствия, первой дозвонившись до него через месяц после переезда.

— Ну, спасибо, — хмыкнул Лэнс.

— Помни то, о чем я сказал, Лэнс, — вкрадчиво сказал Широ. — Жизнь продолжается.

Лэнс едко про себя ответил, что тому легко говорить, а на деле легко улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Позвони Киту, — убеждал его Ханк.

— Да я ему нахрен не сдался, — не выдержал Лэнс. — Сбежал опять в свой космос, ему вообще ни до кого дела нет.

— Лэнс, — Ханк устало вздохнул. — Ты сбежал первым. Ты не даешь нам помочь тебе.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мне помогали, — резко сказал он, тут же чувствуя вину. — Извини, Ханк, ты этого не заслужил.

Тот, добрая душа, лишь отмахнулся:

— Да я все понимаю, — кивнул он. — Не все, но многое. Мы ведь тоже любили Аллуру, сам знаешь.

Каждое утро в течение следующих двух или трех месяцев он просыпался с одной лишь мыслью в голове: что было бы, если?.. Фантазия подсовывала ему самые потрясающие варианты развития событий, где они вместе с Аллурой жили на Земле, устраивали свою семейную жизнь, наслаждались каждым днем. Каждое утро он вставал напротив зеркала, касался меток и думал, что это единственное, что ему осталось как напоминание о прошлой жизни. Всего, что делало его хоть немного значимым в собственных глазах, теперь не осталось. Ни Аллуры, которая внезапно ответила на его чувства, ни Вольтрона, в котором просто отпала надобность.

И в один из таких дней в его голове зазвучал невероятно знакомый голос:

— О чем ты говоришь? — интонации невозможно было не узнать.

Кит. Он всегда поддерживал Лэнса, когда тот обращался к нему. 

Лэнс вспоминал один из их последних откровенных разговоров перед свиданием с Аллурой. Кит тогда говорил искренне — по-другому он и не умеет, и он никогда не давал повода ему не верить.

В какой-то момент голову переполнили мысли. Смех и печальные разговоры, радость и горечь расставания — все, чем были наполнены эти два сумбурных, непонятных месяца, что они с Аллурой провели вместе, пока она не ушла. А Кит... Теперь он был далеко, но Лэнс понимал, что всегда есть возможность просто позвонить ему.

Лэнс до сих пор четко помнит тот день, когда его осенило: в Аллуру он больше не влюблен. Он отлынивал тогда от работы во дворе и специально пошел в магазин самым длинным путем. Солнце стремительно опускалось за горизонт, наступил тот самый час, когда ночные птицы еще не начинали петь, а дневные уже замолчали. Лэнс вдруг понял, что он не хочет больше мечтать об общем будущем с Аллурой. Мало того, что это без толку, так еще и теперь ему стало все равно.

Он продолжал любить Аллуру, только уже совсем по-другому.

Но это вовсе не мешало ему испытывать чувство вины, когда Кит оказался на пороге их дома. Лэнс ощущал себя рядом с ним настолько иррационально счастливым, что ему становилось дурно от одной мысли, что он предает память Аллуры. А потом, сидя на кровати у Кита, он и сам не знал, что хотел сказать и зачем вообще тогда завязал тот разговор, да еще и схватил за руку.

А Кит посмотрел на него так, как смотрел всегда. Только теперь, наконец, паззл в голове Лэнса сложился.

Он не спал почти до самого утра, мысли в голове ворочались, но он так ни к чему и не пришел. А потом Синяя не впустила его, и чувство вины захлестнуло Лэнса с головой: она знала, что он предал ее хозяйку.

***

— Я, наверное, жутко обидел тебя тогда на Алтее, — говорит Лэнс Киту на следующий день на берегу океана. Они лежат прямо на песке, подставляясь вечернему солнцу.

— Нет, я решил, что это понятно, я больше обиделся на себя, что продолжаю тешить себя какими-то иллюзиями, — Кит усмехается.

Лэнс фыркает:

— У меня тогда просто мозг взрывался от всего, — Лэнс садится, подтягивает к себе колени, Кит поднимается за ним. — Ты тогда приехал, и я понял, что да, Аллура, но ты… Всегда ты. 

— Не очень хорошо тебя понимаю, — Кит пропускает песок сквозь пальцы, стараясь дышать ровнее.

— Сложно объяснить, — Лэнс утыкается в колени подбородком. — Я думал о тебе в тот год чуть ли не чаще, чем об Аллуре, и это реально спасало меня. Решил, что это просто потому, что мы такая отличная команда. А ты приехал, и я подумал: ну и идиот же. Я, а не ты. Одно твое присутствие делает меня счастливым.

Лэнс задумчиво водит руками по песку, оставляя незатейливые узоры.

— Извини, что я говорю так часто об Аллуре, — он вздыхает. — Но это ничего такого не значит.

— Ты не так уж часто говоришь о ней при мне, — успокаивает его Кит.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты подумал, что я вас сравниваю, или что-то еще.

— Даже если бы сравнивал, то это, мне кажется, неизбежно, — Кит пожимает плечами. 

— Нет, нет, — Лэнс для убедительности качает головой. — Я просто знаю, чего ты боишься. Я и сам боялся того же.

Кит поднимает на него взгляд, Лэнс же, воровато оглянувшись, перекидывает ногу через бедра, усаживается, тут же запуская руки ему в волосы.

— Два месяца, как ты улетел, я искал кучу предлогов, чтобы тебе позвонить. Попросить прощения. Потому что ты как будто и видеть меня не хотел, — негромко говорит Лэнс. — Наверное, я думал как настоящий эгоист.

— Ты такой, да, — смеется Кит.

— Захлопнись, — фыркает Лэнс. — Вот ты бы смог ответить, почему ты любишь меня?

— Знаешь, я каждое утро просыпался и думал: почему Лэнс? — они смеются вместе.

— Ну вот, — говорит тот, как будто это все объясняет. — Я тоже. Влюбился в тебя не потому, что ты здесь рядом со мной, не потому, что ты влюблен в меня, не потому, что ты меня поддерживаешь. Это, скорее, приятные бонусы, которые делают меня невероятно счастливым, — он легко целует Кита в губы. — До сих пор не могу поверить в то, что все так складывается.

— Ты не одинок, — Кит раздумывает, отвечать ли откровенностью на откровенность. — Я привык быть безответно влюбленным. И теперь немного жду подвоха.

— Никакого подвоха нет, самурай, — Лэнс ухмыляется, прижимаясь теснее, так, что Кит чувствует обнаженную кожу своей. Он сжимает руки на его тонких бедренных косточках.

Они целуются. Нежно, медленно, Лэнс придерживает Кита за подбородок, скользит руками по шее, плечам, зарывается в волосы, заставляя испытывать щекочущее счастье.

Остальные дни они проводят, помогая с делами на ферме, в магазине. Кита припахивают таскать тяжеленные ящики с овощами, вместе с Лэнсом они чинят протекающую крышу сарая. Мама Лэнса рада такой безотказной рабочей силе, за ужином иногда целует Кита в макушку, а племянники уже принимают его за своего.

Но каждую свободную минуту они с Лэнсом уделяют друг другу. Разговоры становятся даже слишком сентиментальными, по вечерам они исследуют тела взглядами, руками, губами, открывая для себя новые горизонты удовольствия. В день встречи с остальными паладинами Лэнс впервые забирается к Киту в душ, и торчат они там, пока не заканчивается горячая вода. Им еще прилетает от всей семьи, но Кит слишком одурманен своими чувствами, чтобы по-настоящему раскаиваться.

Кит, как и в прошлом году, собирается уехать чуть раньше. 

Его задерживает Вероника с просьбой помочь по мелочам на кухне, и Лэнса он застает на кровати уже уснувшим, разморенного полуденной жарой и вкусным обедом, прямо поверх покрывала. Лицо во сне у него странно безмятежное и серьезное одновременно. Кит легко касается пальцами его лба, убирая отросшие волосы, и легко целует.

Широ встречает Кита в холле, призывно раскрывая руки, и тот без стеснения обнимает его, они негромко смеются.

— Рад видеть тебя здесь, — Широ не убирает руку с его плеча и ведет за собой. Рядом идет, лениво помахивая хвостом, его пёс — чёрный с золотистыми пятнами. — А где Космо?

— Он сидит со своей новоприобретенной семьей, — они усаживаются за барную стойку.

— Ты в хорошем настроении в последнее время, — замечает Широ. Кит удивленно приподнимает брови. — Помню, первые два месяца твоей командировки ты был просто убитым.

— Там было ужасно скучно, меня доставали генеральши, и все превратилось в рутину. А ты знаешь, как хорошо я переживаю такое, — пожимает плечами Кит.

Широ усмехается. Он рассказывает о Гарнизоне, об Айверсоне, поподробнее рассказывает о проекте, над которым они работают вместе с Ханком и Пидж. Рассказывает про щенка, которого Широ уже назвал Рой. Много ворчит, притворяется недовольным, но когда обнимает Роя или чешет за его ухом, глаза переполняются обожанием. Кит негромко смеется, видя его таким.

На плечи им ложатся тяжелые теплые руки — Ханк с отросшей щетиной улыбается от уха до уха и тут же прижимает их к своей груди.

— Отлично выглядите, парни. Особенно ты, Кит. С Широ я виделся буквально позавчера, и если бы мне каждый раз приходилось говорить, что он хорошо выглядит, то у меня бы уже язык отсох, — Ханк смеется, несильно дергает Кита за отросшую прядь. — Пидж скоро спустится, не может наиграться с моей девочкой.

— Вы все взяли с собой своих собак? — удивляется Кит.

— Нет, только я и Широ, но ведь Космо должен знать своих детей в лицо, — Ханк усаживается по другую руку Кита.

С Пидж они крепко обнимаются уже через пару минут, Кит даже приподнимает ее на руках, из-за чего она заливается смехом.

— Если бы это сделал Лэнс, то я бы устроила ему взбучку, но тебе все прощается, — она улыбается. — Как твой гарем из генеральш?

— Это никакой не гарем, — Кит вздыхает. — Лэнс правильно подобрал слово — они мне как сестры. С которыми бы я не очень хотел общаться, но вынужден.

— Все так плохо? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Ханк.

— Нет, Акша и, как ни странно, Зетрид могут поспорить, но по делу, Эзор же развлекается периодически тем, что просто доводит меня, — делится Кит, поправляя куртку, и уже во второй раз с тех пор, как спустилась Пидж, он смотрит на дверь. — Не самый удачный я лидер.

— О, заткнись, я уверена, что все не так…

Кит перестает слышать Пидж, потому что именно в этот момент двери открываются и впускают Лэнса в его легкой светло-синей куртке. Он здоровается с кем-то на входе в зал, задерживаясь, улыбается, что-то живо и шутливо объясняя. Самое время отвлечься и дослушать, что говорит Пидж.

— ...не образцовый, но неплохой. Безрассудный? Да. Импульсивный? Да. Но не плохой, — она успокаивающе треплет его по плечу.

— Ага, спасибо, Пидж, — Кит фыркает и с трудом не смотрит на Лэнса.

— Привет, ребята! — Лэнс сияет, они пересекаются взглядами с Китом, и тот отвечает на улыбку. Неуверенно и не сразу, если честно, но влюбленность его оглушила. Лэнс обнимает Пидж, говорит ей что-то негромко и обменивается дежурными шутками с Ханком.

— Поздравляю, — негромко произносит Широ Киту на ухо и идет навстречу Лэнсу.

Кит наклоняет голову пониже, чтобы никто не увидел, как он краснеет.

***

— Боже, — Пидж подтягивает к себе хлебные палочки, но обращается к Киту и Лэнсу.

— Что-то не так? — интересуется Лэнс с до одури серьезным видом.

— Нет, — она как будто нарочито громко хрустит. — Все так. И я за вас рада.

— Кхм, — откашливается Лэнс. Скулы его тут же розовеют, хоть он и старается сидеть с невозмутимым видом.

— Слишком очевидно, ребята, — Ханк улыбается. — Сколько бы вы ни пытались держать руки подальше друг от друга.

Широ тоже не скрывает собственной радости, когда немного укоризненно говорит:

— Мы должны были дождаться, когда они сами об этом скажут.

— Да что тут скрывать, — Пидж отмахивается. — Значит, все началось из-за Космо? Точнее, его щенков?

Кит переглядывается с Лэнсом, не зная, что ответить. Тот же смотрит прямо и уверенно:

— Нет, началось все задолго до этого, — не отрывая взгляда от Кита, отвечает Лэнс. — Но Космо определенно помог нам сойтись, — продолжает он, уже уткнувшись в свою тарелку. — А теперь, если можно, закроем эту тему.

— Не смущайся, мы все понимаем, — Ханк крепко сжимает его плечо. — Он же крутой лидер галра, бывший лидер Вольтрона, красавец и, ну… будущее?

Пидж и Ханк одновременно разражаются хохотом.

— Ох, идите вы, — Лэнс смущенно улыбается Киту и сжимает под столом его руку в своей.

***

На Варадеро невыносимая жара, но голову Киту печет не от солнца, а от поцелуев.

— Останься еще? — просит Лэнс, крепко обнимая Кита за шею, не отпуская, хотя шаттл вот, в двух шагах. Космо уже внутри, верно ждет хозяина.

Кит смеется:

— Я и так задержался на два дня дольше, чем обещал, — бедра и талия Лэнса как будто специально были созданы под его руки. — Потом ты опять попросишь, чтобы я остался, и я опять не выдержу, и опять, и опять, и так до бесконечности.

— Именно таков был мой план, — Лэнс улыбается немного горько. Нехотя разнимает руки за его шеей. — А может, я с тобой полечу? — Лэнс замолкает, заметив удивленное выражение лица Кита: — Ну, ты как-то предлагал, и я подумал…

— От предложения я не отказываюсь. Но прямо сейчас… — звучит это безумно соблазнительно, конечно: закинуть Лэнса прямо сейчас в шаттл и получать его прямую поддержку на протяжении всех миссий. — Я не могу. Мне нужно договориться и дополнить запасы, и сейчас у нас…

Лэнс целует его крепко, заставляя замолчать.

— Я понимаю. Правда, — Лэнс гладит плечи Кита, чуть сжимая.

— Я постараюсь вернуться не через год. И тогда точно договоримся о наших совместных миссиях. Я буду тебе звонить.

— Ладно, — соглашается Лэнс. — Тогда я не буду с тобой прощаться. Мы же все равно скоро увидимся, хоть и по видеосвязи.

Кит смеется:

— Ладно, — и пожимает плечами.

— И не буду говорить тебе, что люблю тебя, чтобы не превращать все это в сцену из дешевой драмы, — отходя на шаг, говорит Лэнс.

— Я тебе тоже тогда не скажу, что люблю тебя, — серьезно отвечает Кит.

— И правильно.

Они смеются.

Лэнс отходит на несколько шагов, освобождая площадку для взлета. Кит забирается в кабину, и на душе у него тут же начинают скрести кошки. Он смотрит в окно, безошибочно находя Лэнса, тот сразу поднимает руку.

— Мы увидимся, очень скоро увидимся, — обещает сам себе Кит.

Космо негромко поскуливает на соседнем кресле, чувствуя его волнение.

Когда не нужно ни от кого бежать, особенно от себя, космос уже не кажется таким привлекательным.

— Это ненадолго, — уговаривает себя Кит.

Пуск. Разогрев двигателей. Взлет.

Передатчик звенит, оповещая о новом видеосообщении:

— Я уже ужасно скучаю, самурай.


End file.
